Caregivers of infant and toddler children often experience the need to carry supplies such as clothes, diapers, and related diaper changing accessories with them wherever they go. Time and effort are associated with preparing and gathering all of these items and often times a caregiver may forget to pack all or some of these items prior to leaving their residence. In addition to the time and effort of preparing and gathering these supplies, the amount of space required to store and travel with these items can be inconvenient. Furthermore, a risk exists for these items to become lost, soiled, or damaged when stored within a diaper bag, purse, pocket, or other container.
In daily child rearing life, where time and space efficiency is generally at a premium, a solution is needed that offers time savings and convenience while providing childcare needs such as a clean change of clothes, fresh diapers, and the means for cleaning the child's diaper area. Such a solution would make it easier and thus more likely for a caregiver to have ready access to the necessary supplies of clothing, diaper, and care accessories. Therefore, a need exists for a new type of diaper changing kit that provides a small space saving footprint while providing all of the necessary supplies to change a child's diaper and soiled clothing.